User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E96 - Nightwing VS Daredevil Behind The Scenes with Ismahawk
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E96 - Nightwing VS Daredevil Behind The Scenes with Ismahawk on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube 1. Nightwing vs. Daredevil 1.1. Ismahawk is a team of freelance filmmakers founded by Danny and Jeremy. This team is based out of Las Vegas and produces mainly geek culture stuffs (mainly live action films). 1.2. Batman was defeated by Spider-Man in Batman VS Spider-Man. Stan Lee himself said that Daredevil’s Radar Sense is better than Spiderman’s Spider-Sense. Why is Batman losing to Spider-Man because Spider-Sense is so OP but Nightwing winning Daredevil in Nightwing VS Daredevil? 1.2.1. The SA does not agree that Daredevil’s Radar Sense is better than Spiderman’s Spider-Sense. Spiderman’s Spider-Sense is an alert of danger across dimensions while Daredevil’s Radar Sense is for spatial cognition only. 1.2.2. Daredevil can "see" 150 yards in 360 degrees without concentrating, and even more when he does concentrate. However, he cannot predict dangers. 1.2.3. Nightwing has his goggle masks that can shorten prep time nid-fight (unlike Batman). 1.2.4. Spider-Man also has superhuman strength, speed and durability - something Daredevil cannot match. 1.3. In Daredevil #596 he was blasted by a sonic cannon from a police helicopter that was strong enough to vibrate a nearby news helicopter. Despite getting blasted by the sonics he was still capable of moving until the dampeners weakened the blast. Why is Daredevil weakened by the ultrasonic Wing Ding? 1.3.1. Daredevil needs to activate the dampeners to reduce the damage from the sonic cannon blast. He does not activate it all the time. 1.3.2. From the time DD gets hurt by the sonic blast to the time DD gets his dampeners activated DD still gets hurt and gets blasted off. DD's dampeners is not a perfect counter to Nightwing's ultrasonic Wing Dings. 1.4. In the end of the day, both Nightwing and Daredevil are almost even in abilities and feats, and need only one good hit in to get cases done. SA assesses that the winning chances for Nightwing and Daredevil to be 51% vs 49%. 1.5. https://twitter.com/ScrewAttackChad/status/1045775691600384000 1.6. It takes more than Nightwing's scanner in his mask discovering the electro waves emitting out of Matt's head and an anomally in his opponent's visual cortex to determine that DD is blind. Nightwing is trained by Batman and can find clues during combat - like when he switches off the lights and Daredevil can still defend and even hurt Nightwing. 1.7. "What was in the briefcase?" - The SA crew jokingly said it was Nightwing porn featuring his Jim and Juan. 1.8. Dollar Shave Club ad 1.9. Ismahawk said their cooperation with Screwattack is very smooth. 1.10. There may be more Screwattack x Ismahawk Death Battle episodes. Hopefully. 1.11. Danny claimed that Nightwing winning is NOT a requirement for Ismahawk to work with Screwattack. In their own research on their scrapped Nightwing vs Daredevil he thinks Nightwing would win because of his gadgets over DD's senses. The episode was halted when one of the stunt people joins a circus instead and the manpower was down. 1.12. Ismahawk has worked with a brotherhood of men since the production of Nightwing series. 1.13. Ismahawk has been working with the Nightwing suit for a long time. 1.14. Jeremy wanted to make the DD suit more Season 1 style; Danny wanted to integrate the silhouette into the current DD suit design. 1.15. Tyke could actually break a window of a car... 1.16. Danny has got a black belt in Taekwondo and learned some Shaolin fists, muay thai and jujitsu. 1.17. The suits are totally fine and great. And yes Jeremy makes part of the suits. 2. Community Death Battle - Captain Marvel vs Starfire 2.1. Team Captain Marvel 2.2. Team Starfire 2.3. Captain Marvel vs Starfire - 1(+60%):3(+40%) 3. Next Community Death Battle (unconfirmed?) - Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast